


pity the weak

by stardustgirl



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (but maybe steps on the way there?), (not quite), Drabble, Forgiveness, Healing, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Past Child Abuse, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Post-Canon, Processing, Zuko (Avatar) Angst, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: After everything, Zuko can’t find it in himself to continue the cycle of violence.  Post-series drabble.
Relationships: Ozai & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	pity the weak

**Author's Note:**

> a pre-covid session with my therapist gave me the idea for this oop because she pointed out that pitying the guy i was angry with would make him more mad and also be better for my mental health so have this self-indulgent drabble

He’s Fire Lord now.

He shouldn’t fear anything, not now that Azula and his father can’t hurt him and everyone works towards peace. But a primal terror still itches at his skull, reminding him whenever someone moves suddenly that he could be burned for a mistake he doesn’t realize he made. It bothers him, knowing this is what Father and Azula would want.

So he decides to take that victory from them.

Azula mostly followed in Father’s footprints, so he goes to his cell.

“Come to gloat?” the man sneers.

“I pity you,” he says instead. Then, he walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> just wanna end with pointing out BEING ANGRY IS DEFINITELY VALID and yeah


End file.
